


Lick

by denytheworld



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer's day. Enjoy some ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

Luffy never ate gracefully.

It was probably something that would never change.

And Nami had quietly come to terms with that fact. And as she watched him eat today under the shade of an old oak tree, she was content. Luffy was Luffy and he'd always show enthusiasm towards food no matter what they were doing or where they were.

They had stopped at this old bench, ice cream cones purchased from a vendor in a desperate attempt to fight the heat. Nami had paid. They hadn't said much since then, not for the lack of things to say on Nami's part. Oh no, she had tons to say and more to share. But the sight of Luffy enjoying his treat so happily. She didn't want to ruin that. So she was happy just watching…

"Nami?" He looked at her then, face sticky and and wet from his ice cream cone - vanilla. She smiled back at him, breaking away from her thoughts. For a guy who was exciting and adventurous as he was, he chose the simplest of ice cream flavours. As for herself? Orange sorbet. There really was no other preference.

"What is it?" She asked, curious. He looked so focused… She reached up to touch her face self-consciously. "W-What is it?"

He leaned in then, and licked. Just a smidgen of ice cream on the corner of her mouth. She shivered at the contact. It was only the sight of his unrepentant, beaming face that stopped her from lecturing him. "Nami's got something on her face. Shishishishishi."

No doubt, he probably made an even bigger mess. She could already feel a slight dampness on her jawline. But she wasn't mad. Instead, she tilts her head to the side, and asks coyly, "Is it all gone?"


End file.
